


Fixing the Star Wars Sequel Trilogy

by ArcticNinetales789



Series: Fixing Star Wars [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cliffnotes format, F/M, Finn has PTSD (Star Wars), Fix-It, Holdo is removed, Poe's character is completely changed, References to the novels, References to the prequels, Rey is a darker character, Screenplay/Script Format, This is more of a plot summary than a story apologies in advance, darker and edgier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticNinetales789/pseuds/ArcticNinetales789
Summary: Me attempting to rewrite the Star Wars Sequel Trilogy to have better character arcs/development, story arc, connect better to the Star Wars lore, and just overall make more sense from my point of view.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo
Series: Fixing Star Wars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752256
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. The Force Awakens (has the least amount of changes, is just slightly expanded)

**Author's Note:**

> TLDR: Force Awakens was good, Last Jedi was the rhyme about the girl with the golden curls ("When it was good it was very good, but when it was bad it was horrid."), and Rise of the Skywalker was a dumpster fire of epic proportions. It was a pity to see such good ideas and great talent go up in flames the way it did. So I went thinking... what would I have done?

  1. Lor San Tekka's dialogue to Kylo Ren is the same, but instead of saying "you cannot deny the truth that is your family," he says "you cannot deny the truth that is The Force." This is foreshadowing for later plot developments. 
  2. Finn isn’t a new Stormtrooper – he has been part of the killing for a long time – this makes him a more compelling character and makes his turning good more interesting. Finn also experiences random “berserk” moments due to his conditioning.
  3. There will be a lot of scenes ominously closing in on Darth Vader’s helmet. This will be important for later.
  4. The opening scene is the same but Finn’s reason for turning good will be different. In the process of killing the village, a laser blast will hit his helmet and give him blunt force trauma to the head, which changes his brain pattern and makes him see through Phasma’s conditioning. He also has snippets of flashbacks showing Phasma abusing the Stormtroopers (to set up him killing her). 
  5. Poe does not save Finn from the Stormtroopers. Since Finn is an experienced Stormtrooper he gets a ship and flies it on his own, at the same time Poe escapes but both are unaware of each other. 
  6. Rey will have a different establishing character moment. A pilot is trying to fly an old TIE fighter and it’s shot in a dramatic way, but it only lasts for a minute in the air before crashing. Then the pilot’s mask comes off, revealing Rey, who sadly looks at the crashed plane. She has crash-landed into a junk heap and she begins her scavenger work, then there is a scene where she repairs the plane. (implying she’s been training to fly this plane for some time).
  7. Rey is shown to be an enthusiast of Jedi culture, she has old books about the rebellion of the OT and vintage books about the old republic. Therefore, she won’t say “I thought Luke Skywalker was a myth”, and it shows she knows Jedi mind trick and force things because she read about them. She constructs this fantasy in her head that her parents were important Jedi and they will come back for her, same as before. In her cave, she has also drawn a mural which will be important later on.
  8. That night, Rey has a dream where she is inside a starship facing a shadowy figure on a throne. The figure speaks to her but she cannot hear everything he says - it comes out as muffled. Then one sentence is clear - "You haven't forgotten, have you? There's no place for you in this world. No place in this world without me!" The voice gets progressively lower and demonic, becoming a low scream on "without me." (It's the Force Bond acting up. Rey is seeing Kylo's memories/happenings from the previous day, but she doesn't know it yet.) She wakes up startled and mutters "not THAT dream again..." (implying she's had these dreams before), and starts her day.
  9. She encounters Finn the same way as before. However, Finn does not lie that he’s part of the Resistance. He instead says that he crash-landed on Jakku with amnesia and has no idea why the FO is after him. Also, instead of Poe naming him, when Rey asks his name he says FN218. But Rey mishears it as Finn so he decides to just go with that. 
  10. Everything else is the same, but the scene where she pilots the Millennium Falcon calls back to the beginning scene and she at last pilots the plane. Finn is less friendly and more toned down (dialogues like "do you have a boyfriend" will be removed, he will be more morose, less conversational, etc), he also reacts strangely to kindness as he has never experienced it. Rey’s dialogues to Han Solo will show she has read Jedi books, mentioning Jedi mind tricks, etc.
  11. Cut to Kylo Ren in a desert, he picks up a gear from the sand, only to find he is surrounded by sand people. He picks up a stick from the ground but he is overwhelmed and cannot defend himself (Rey's memories, but again, he doesn't know). Then he hears a voice calling for him. He wakes up, realising he had fallen asleep leaning on a wall. A Stormtrooper tells him that Snoke has to talk to him.
  12. The scene when Kylo and Snoke discuss Starkiller Base will have added dialogues showing that he thinks Kylo has "not enough Dark in him to use it." Then when he finishes telling Snoke about how Han means nothing to him, Hux will taunt him - "If not for your blood, the Supreme Leader would have had you dealt with ages ago. You couldn't even bother to ensure the map didn't slip from our grasp." Kylo says, "I'll ensure we acquire the Droid." Hux says, "How do you expect me to believe you? You take your eyes off that thing for two minutes and it's already in the possession of some scavenger girl from a desert planet who just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time." A light bulb goes off in Kylo's head and he angrily attacks Hux, asking "WHAT GIRL?!"
  13. The scene where Rey meets Maz is also slightly altered. When she first sees Rey she inspects her face and wonders - "I wonder... could it be?" When Rey asks what she means, she says she sees the same eyes in different people and the conversation is the same. 
  14. The vision scene will also be the same but the circumstance will be different (aka – Rey will still be a nobody but there is a reason for the scene to exist). Just as before, Rey will run off into the woods but she won't throw the Lightsaber to Finn. 
  15. Rey will run into the woods and suddenly she will feel a presence. Her eyes will go glassy as though she's hypnotised, and she will keep walking into the woods. Then she will encounter Kylo Ren. When she sees him, she will have a look on her face as though she knows she's supposed to be scared but isn't. She tries to activate her Lightsaber but she's frozen. It keeps cutting from Kylo to Rey's face. Then her face becomes an angry scowl (but it looks fake/put on) and she says, "You!" Kylo says - "It's you... the girl I heard so much about." and the scene proceeds as before. 
  16. The “traitor!” scene will trigger Finn’s berserk mode – which will horrify Han and Co. when they first see it, and this is how they find out he was a former Stormtrooper. Han won't know how to deal with him and says let the Resistance decide.
  17. They get to the Resistance base in Takodana. Rose, Paige, and Connix will be given more establishing scenes. Han takes Finn to Leia, who explains the situation to everyone else and approves of him joining. However, there is a shot of Poe glowering in the background, showing he isn't happy about it. 
  18. The interrogation scene will foreshadow the Force Bond more. The dialogues will be slightly altered – after he talks about Rey being lonely he says, "There's a wall in your mind, you're not even aware you're putting it up." then the dialogue proceeds as before. Rey tells Kylo to get out of her head, Kylo tries to probe her mind again and Rey tries to counter him at the same time. At that moment, they both see fragments of each other's memories interspersed with choice dialogues from each flashback (Rey's is Unkar Plutt calling her a worthless scavenger, her screaming for her parents, and sand people screaming. Kylo's is Hux saying "you will never be Vader", Luke saying "how can I hope for someone as tainted as you?", and Han saying "I'll come back for you, I promise."). 
  19. The connection immediately breaks, and Rey and Kylo stare at each other in shock. They take several deep breaths and then Kylo puts his mask backs on and leaves the room. Rey ponders on what happens, and she escapes the ship, same as before. 
  20. Han, Finn, and Chewie infiltrate the ship, same as before. However, Finn's Berserk Mode triggers when he enters. This causes a chase scene to break out between Han and Co. and two Stormtroopers. The Stormtroopers are killed in the scuffle. Rey comes in, revealing she saw the whole thing. She asks what's going on and Han says he will explain later, for now, they have to plant explosives and destroy the Thermal Oscillator but it looks like Finn is in no position to do so. While planting the explosives, Phasma comes in. They have a fight scene, Finn loses but is not killed. Phasma says “FN218, try as you might, but you can’t escape what you were born into.”
  21. When Kylo kills Han, Rey will suddenly get a migraine headache, and it will intercut with scenes from the previous vision. Suddenly the bridge on which they were standing breaks, but they manage to flee the situation the same as before. When asked about her reaction Rey says she doesn’t know. Rey then asks what Phasma meant by "you can't escape what you were born into", Finn explains he was a former Stormtrooper. Finn asks if she's shocked, she says that she should be, but she isn't. Finn asks her how she escaped, Rey explains, and that she realised that she was Force Sensitive when she was able to push back Kylo. She then mentions the visions, and that she's been having dreams similar to the visions all her life. Finn just shrugs and says not to put too much stock into it. 
  22. The Starkiller fight will go differently – Rey loses to Kylo Ren (but she still gives him that scar), in turn, she gets a scar on her arm. The dialogue is also different. Rey is on the ground and she thinks he’s going to point his Lightsaber at her and kill her, instead, he turns it off and stands there. He says – “You have power, but no idea how to use it. You want someone to show you the ways of the Force, don’t you? If you’re looking for a teacher, I can teach you. Everything else afterwards is the same.




	2. The Last Jedi (A Story)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Last Jedi has been split into 3 plots - A Story (Finn, Rose, and Lando), B Story (Kylo Ren, Rey, Luke), and the Third Act that combines them both.

  1. There are foreshadowing moments of Poe being impulsive, quick to anger, thinking in extremes. He makes a lot of comments about “squashing the dark side” out of Finn. These will be important for later. 
  2. The opening attack is the same, but Leia uses the Force to kill the starship that controls the tracking device and the exertion of that power is what puts her into a coma. The Resistance warps into a safe place but it’s only a matter of time when they will be found.
  3. Lando Calrissian and Poe confront Leia who is bedridden. She is slipping in and out of consciousness. She and Lando discuss the impact of Han's death briefly and he says he doesn't want to lose her either, but she says that she was prepared for this to happen. She says she will have Poe be acting commander in her place until she recovers. Poe nods and says he will take care. Then, as Leia goes into a coma again she says "My son... I can feel it. I feel the conflict inside him. Please... bring him to balance." Poe, however, ignores it. 
  4. The Holdo subplot (and Holdo herself) with Poe is removed (and it’s treated like his attacking FO in that manner was the only option given the circumstances), and it’s changed with Poe, Connix, and the others defending themselves on Crait. So basically, Poe’s group is in the background for this movie.
  5. Finn and Rose’s subplot is also changed. They have to destroy the six most important bases of operation where the FO is creating weapons, churning out new troops, etc. Finn, as a former Stormtrooper, knows where the bases are. They are also accompanied by Lando Calrissian, BB8, and C3PO. Basically, the setup is all the 5 bases are in different planets with significance to the SW story as a whole, and when they find each one, they find hints to the truth of the Jedi, about Kylo Ren’s life, about some Jedi artefacts/hidden techniques, basically some key information/backstory.
  6. Planet 1: Coruscant: The former Galactic Republic building has been changed to a power plant (but has some evidence of its former use). They find through the ruins that the Old Republic was corrupt/abusive. Cut to Finn thinking about it then flashbacking to Phasma abusing him. He almost goes into berserk mode but Rose stops him. 
  7. Planet 2: Naboo, it’s now a ghost planet with no system of government. Sometime between the OT and ST, a genocide of the Gungan race occurred because the new rulers Leia had appointed saw the entire species as blame for Jar Jar’s mistakes. There are documents showing how obsessive the new rulers were and implying Jar Jar was manipulated using his desire to save his species reputation. They also find Holo Visions of Padme speaking to Anakin before their deaths.
  8. Planet 3: Chandrilla: The next base is near Kylo’s childhood house - and that house has the key to get into the base. They find the Holo-Vision broadcast that reveals Darth Vader is Leia’s father (Kylo kept a tape of it), they find Kylo’s journal he used to write in his school days, some childhood Holo visions. A Droid was programmed to attack intruders in the house. Finn and co are almost attacked but escape and destroy the base.
  9. Planet 4: Jakku: The fourth switch is in the Jakku graveyards. They find ruins of an old ship with skeletons of a man and a woman (important for later…)
  10. Planet 5: NaJedah: Where the last base is – they find ruins from when the Jedah moon was destroyed. It is an ancient drawing that predates the Republic (think the stained-glass window in BATB). It’s also the same one Rey was drawing before. 
    1. The personification of Light (female), has her foot over the head of the personification of Dark (male). Around them, the galaxy is tinted blue. There are images of noble rulers, strict order, but also of people being murdered by soldiers with a halo. 
    2. Dark frees himself and gets the upper hand. Now his foot is over the head of Light. The galaxy is tinted red. There are images of despots, chaos and destruction, people being murdered by soldiers with fangs. 
    3. Light gets up, she and Dark clash in a battle around them as the planets crumble. She triumphs, and the cycle begins again. 
  11. Finn says he remembers the drawing from his time as a Stormtrooper. He says he was taught it meant – “Light exists to rule the people with an iron fist, to make sure power is only in the hands of those they think are worthy. Dark frees up that power to all.” Rose says – “Of course a former Stormtrooper would say that. It actually means, ‘as long as Dark exists, and it always does, there will be death and destruction in the Galaxy, and so the Jedi must fight.’” They argue for a while on the drawing’s meaning, each pointing out "evidence" to show their interpretation is right – "Can't you see here, the guys with the halo killing people? It's about how the Jedi's self-righteousness lead to their destruction!" and Rose replies "Oh really? Then what do you make of the fangs and fire in THIS panel? Are you telling me they're meant to be the good guys?" 
  12. Lando tries to play peacemaker - "Hey, it was made thousands of years ago. How can we know for sure what it meant? I'm sure it's open to interpretation." Finn and Rose in unison say - "No it's not!" and continue arguing. 
  13. Then BB8 sees a part of the wall that looks like it was covered in mud/scratched. He rolls towards it and C3PO freaks out, thinking he's going to destroy it. Instead, BB8 begins peeling the mud away while Lando, Rose, and Finn are arguing. When he is finished, he begins beeping rapidly. 3PO asks why he's panicking, he looks in his direction and gasps.
  14. Finn says - "Yeah the First Order is evil, but how do you think they got to that point? This is a warning! If the Jedi continue to be stuck up the Dark will continue to rise again!" Rose says, "Why don't you get Phasma out of your head and understand that it's the duty of the Jedi to crush the Dark side!" 3PO says "Cease! Both of you!" All of them get shocked and stare at 3PO as they have never heard him yell like that before. 3PO continues, "I'm afraid that both of you are incorrect. Look..." 
  15. …it turns out that the last two panels of the drawing have been lost to time and can only be seen in NaJedah. The Force (represented by two hands) stops time and pushes the two sides together. Light and Dark are unified in a wedding ceremony. The galaxy has no tint. There is no more destruction and all the people are equal. The group is shocked and wonders what this could mean.
  16. Finn flashes back to what Rose said about "getting Phasma out of his head." The conditioning kicks in and he has flashbacks to Phasma teaching him the drawing. He goes berserk and starts shooting his blaster randomly. The fire alerts Hux and his forces. The group is put in a jail in a ship and are set to be killed. Leia wakes up at this time, she gets the news. Poe and co. make a plan to rescue them.




	3. The Last Jedi (B Story)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Assume that A story and B story are happening simultaneously

  1. The scene of Snoke confronting Kylo after the attack is the same. But also will contain “ominous Darth Vader helmet” closeups. 
  2. It opens the same way with Luke Skywalker’s exile, but instead of throwing away the Lightsaber, he walks away. He asks who she is and how he could have found her. Rey explains the story, but when Luke hears about Han’s death, he looks shocked for a few seconds then shrugs. Rey is shocked and says she knew all his legends and asks how could he act like this. He says "And who told you I was a legend? The Resistance? My sister? They have no idea. I'm not that legend anymore, I doubt I ever even was. Go back where you came from and don't bother me again." He tries to walk back to his cabin, but Rey keeps following him. Luke keeps telling her to go away but she refuses. 
  3. Rey mentions the visions she's been having all her life. Luke says, "Oh, let me guess, another prophecy? Another young upstart from a desert planet who thinks they can be a hero? Anakin Skywalker was told the exact same thing, and we all know how that turned out." Rey says she has no idea what he's talking about because she read that Anakin was a great Jedi knight who was killed by Darth Vader.
  4. Luke stops in his tracks and mutters to himself, "So that old lie is still floating around, is it?" but Rey doesn't hear it. She explains the things she read in the books of her childhood. Luke says "Impressive, every word that you just said was wrong." Rey asks what he meant by that. He says "Reading a couple of books doesn't make you a Jedi." She says "I've done more than just read!" and explains all she has done thus far. Luke says - "Why do you want to become a Jedi anyway? Duty? To fulfil a sense of justice? That will only blind you. It will make you lose sight of what's really important." He walks away, leaving Rey behind.
  5. That night Rey has a dream where she is training in a Jedi temple. She hears Luke telling her that her stance and form are all wrong and that Anakin Skywalker mastered that technique at half her age. She notices that in the dream, Luke's eyes are blue instead of brown (important for later.). She starts to cry, and feels a slap across her face - "A true Jedi accepts their faults with grace and doesn't allow emotion to rule the roost! Pick up that Lightsaber and show me again!" His voice suddenly becomes more demonic, "Useless, worthless, incompetent! You will NEVER bring glory to the Skywalker name!" 
  6. Rey wakes up with a start and sees that Kylo Ren is standing right in front of her. She tries to shoot him with a blaster but misses because due to rage she wasn't aiming properly. Kylo says "You're on Ach-To" casually. Rey angrily says "You murderous snake! How did you get here?" He says he isn't on the island, but somehow the Force has connected them, and that if he concentrates hard enough, he can see her. Rey is shocked but tries not to let him in. She says "You know where I am, why don't you just send a ship to capture me?" Kylo says he knows he should, but doesn't want to. Rey asks what he's playing at. Kylo has a sincere face and says he's not playing at anything. Rey shoots him in the shoulder with a blaster and severs the connection. 
  7. Cut to Kylo and Hux. Hux tells Kylo that the First Order bases in Courscant and Naboo were destroyed, and he was going to send his special forces to capture who was responsible. He says that it was probably FN218 leading the charge, as he is the only one in the Resistance who knows where the bases are. All they have to do is follow the trail. Kylo says he can send his Knights of Ren to do the job. Hux says "your useless bodyguards are better off here. Focus on finding Luke Skywalker and the Scavenger. Who knows, if you succeed, you might regain the Supreme Leader's favour." 
  8. Cut to Rey. She sees that part of Luke's ship is submerged in the sea. She tries to use the Force to lift it but fails. Kylo corrects her technique. Rey gets angry and starts looking around, but finds she can't sever the connection. Kylo continues teaching her how to do it, and Rey to her surprise finds herself listening to him. When she applies his techniques, the ship lifts a few feet above the ground but doesn't reach the surface. Rey buries her face in her hands. Kylo says "Did you get the idea from Luke? He couldn't do it the first time either, but he'd have you believe he was a master from the beginning. Just keep practising. Eventually, you can hold the connection as long as you want." Rey tries to glare at him but finds she cannot. She instead asks him why he killed Han Solo and if he hated him. He says "I didn't hate him, but he wasn't the father I needed him to be. Supreme Leader Snoke understood that. He took me under his wing and understood me when nobody else did." Rey says without thinking, "I should be repulsed by what you're saying... but I'm not." Cut to Kylo's still face. Then Rey continues, "Han left you here, didn't he, under Luke's tutelage?" Kylo says "You saw it in a dream, didn't you?" cut to Rey's shocked face. Kylo continues, "I've been having dreams of the desert since I was ten years old, but I didn't think they meant anything. Was it preordained, you and I meeting like this?" Rey furiously shakes her head, breaking the connection, and resumes practising lifting the ship. 
  9. Cut to Luke in his cabin, a caretaker comes in and starts screaming at him. Luke runs outside and sees that Rey is using the Force to levitate Luke's ship. She says “Whether the Force has chosen me, or whether I was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time, I don't care. I want to become a Jedi because I want answers. I want someone to show me my place in all this." Luke stares at her impressed and says, "You've got guts. I'll give you that." As he walks back home, Rey says "Does this mean you'll teach me?" Luke says, "For now, but I can give no promises." 
  10. Luke reveals that Darth Vader and Anakin Skywalker were one and the same and what Palpatine did to him. He also reveals the bad sides of the Old Republic. He also reveals that “Light” and “Dark” is a misnomer. An excess of the Light Side of the Force can strip you of your humanity and make you sanctimonious. He then explains why Kylo Ren turned evil. In the flashbacks, it also shows that when corrupted by Light, your eyes turn blue. Luke then says "I knew that Dark could taint you, but I didn't know that Light could do the same. The only way that I could truly save myself from corruption was to abandon the Force entirely." Rey asks what made him change his mind. He says "Master Yoda was always chewing me out because I couldn't lift a ship off the ground, but you caught on quicker than I did, so I might as well give it a shot." 
  11. Luke teaches Rey about the Force based on what Yoda taught him, he also shows her some Jedi techniques. There will be a small training montage of Rey learning the techniques and Luke instructing her. 
  12. That night, Rey has a FB session with Kylo where she discusses what Luke told her. She mentions a technique she's learned and that she finds it difficult. Kylo says - "Of course you're having trouble, anyone would if THAT'S how they were taught to do it." He tells her an easier way. Rey silently takes it in, but then says that Luke has learned his lesson and maybe Kylo should forgive him. He says it doesn’t matter that Luke realized Light is also bad, it’s too late. He ends up accidentally telling the stories of his childhood as examples. Rey connects them to some of the dreams she's been having, Kylo fills in the gaps. 
  13. Rey is practising near the cave. She is trying the technique she learned before using Kylo's method, this time, she is able to do it much easier. Luke sees it but seems to be only concerned that she's near the cave. He screams at her, asking what she's doing there. She says she's just practising. Luke tells her that he has felt an evil aura in the cave and he doesn't want her going there. He then asks her to have a duel with him, since it's been a week since they started their lessons. They duel, and it shows that Rey's fighting style is starting to mimic Kylo's. Rey loses the duel but puts up a good fight. Luke is impressed with her but says she has a long way to go. Rey then mentions another Jedi technique she had read about, but Luke says it's too advanced for her and not to bother. 
  14. That night, Rey has an FB session with Kylo again. She says that Kylo's method was right and tells him about the day's events. Rey says that she feels like the cave is calling to her but she doesn't know why. Kylo says "That's his problem. He refuses to step out of the old ways. If I was the one teaching you, I'd tell you to go to the cave. You say you feel it's calling you, it's probably for a reason." Kylo then compliments her on the results of the duel and asks her how she learned to fight at all. She explains her childhood in Jakku. Just like Rey did, Kylo makes connections to her explanations with his dreams. 
  15. Next day – Rey tries to do the difficult Jedi move and fails. Luke berates her for trying the move at all. In her frustration, she runs to the cave and the cave scene happens. But this time Rey sees a male figure in the mirror and they pose in the same way as the last panel of the ancient drawing (the man's right hand is around her waist, her left hand is around his shoulder, and both their free hands are touching).
  16. Then it cuts to Luke meditating on a rock and R2D2 is with him. Then he gets a Force message from Leia about Lando’s capture (the first Force message he gets in years, showing he is going back again). He says “I can’t rescue him. I’m not a Jedi anymore.” Leia says “You let one failure break you when you should have let failure teach you. In trying to not fail again, you have already committed a hundred failures.” Luke says – “It doesn’t matter, Ben Solo is gone.” Leia says “No one is ever really gone, and I know you aren’t either. The resistance needs you, I need you. Don’t abandon us again, Brother.” R2D2 shows Luke the “you’re my only hope” clip from ANH. This convinces Luke to run to Rey.
  17. Rey has a FB session again and explains what she saw in the cave. She says she thought she would find answers there, but she only has more questions. Kylo is pensive for a few minutes, then he says, "Remember what I said... about us meeting being preordained? The dreams, the Force connecting us, what you saw... it can't be just a coincidence." Rey stares shocked. Kylo asks what she's thinking. Rey says, "You might be right, but how can I accept it? I can't abandon the Resistance and my dream of becoming a Jedi because some destiny says I should." Kylo says, "What if the Resistance isn't your destiny?" Rey says, "...then that would mean I'd have nothing. I would be alone." Kylo says she's not alone, Rey says he isn't either. They touch hands and then kiss. 
  18. Luke comes in and sees everything. He screams at them, breaking the Force Bond. He berates Rey - "Of course! How did I not see it?! I should have known something was wrong when you were mastering those techniques so quickly!" He tries to attack her with his Lightsaber but she dodges and gets out hers. They fight and Luke continues, Rey notices his eyes are blue, "You're just as weak as my father was! Another Jedi who fell prey to attachment and got tainted by the Dark Side!" Rey blocks his attack and retorts, “Me?! Tainted?! Tainted just like your nephew as well, isn’t that right? Are you going to stab me in my sleep as well? It’s just as you said - your - the Jedi’s insistence on seeing things in absolutes, THAT’S what is corrupting you right now, THAT’S what pushes people to the Dark side, THAT’S what created Kylo Ren in the first place!” 
  19. They fight some more and Luke says – “You idiot! You worry about Kylo Ren, but what about your friend Finn?” Rey stops fighting and asks what he means by that, he explains the situation and then says "But even if you managed to save them, The Resistance would never take back someone as weak-willed as you!" Rey hits him in the head with the edge of the Lightsaber. He goes back to normal. He kneels, clutching the sides of his head muttering "Not again... what have I done?" The next scene is Rey leaving for Crait from her ship. Before she leaves she says “You said that the Light can also corrupt you and that it’s better for you to abandon the Force entirely, you were right.” 
  20. Shortly after Rey leaves, Yoda's Force Ghost appears before Luke. He says that Luke hasn't changed a bit since then, he's just as impulsive and quick to anger. He needs to accept Leia's words and confront Ben, as the fate of the Force depends on it. He shows him a Force projection of the ancient drawing. Luke says “of course I know what it means, as long as the Dark exists, the Jedi must fight.” Yoda calls him a fool and gives him a vision of the last two panels. Luke is shocked. Yoda says “Fools Jedi and Sith may be, but Force never wrong is. Go, do will of the Force, you must.” Luke understands and leaves.




	4. The Last Jedi (Third Act)

  1. Rey reaches Crait, where FO has planned an attack. But by the time she gets there the battle has already begun and she’s caught in the middle of all the fighting.
  2. Rey navigates her way to the ship where the jail is – and suddenly two of the Knights of Ren come in and start attacking her. She fights them off - one of them is knocked down and the other is losing. She hears a voice, “Stop!” and the knights run away. Rey sees Kylo come out of the dark corridor. She then wonders if he captured them – then she feels betrayed.
  3. Kylo says “I know you want to rescue them, but they have nothing to give you. You don't belong with them, Rey. I knew it from the moment we first bridged our minds. That was when I saw the truth you were trying to erase all along.” Rey gives him a look like she knows exactly what he meant.
  4. Kylo and Rey start fighting. While they fight, he says dialogues like “I taught you well”, “I can see you didn’t get that move from Luke.” Rey tries to finish him with the special Jedi move but she fails again and it causes her to lose the fight.
  5. Kylo says “Forget Luke, he'll never help you reach your true potential. Become an apprentice of Supreme Leader Snoke. He wants to create a new order. He showed me the true path, and he will show you the same.” Rey then gets angry and says – “Ben… are you saying that all this… was about the First Order the whole time? Was everything that we shared a lie?” 
  6. He says “You know more than I do about lying! You lie to yourself every single day! [cut to the same flashback of Rey’s parents from TFA but clearer] Those filthy junk traders you call as your parents will never come back because the ship they sold you for exploded into smithereens! And you know why that happened, don’t you? Why did it happen? Tell me!”
  7. Rey says – “I… I was so scared and so angry. I remember screaming, and a pulse inside me…” Kylo says “You call me a monster, a murderous snake… but those words could also be used to describe yourself. The Jedi, who only care about legacy, see you as nothing as it is. Imagine the looks on their faces when they realise their chosen one isn't as noble and pure as they thought she was." Rey says "The Resistance would never-" Kylo interrupts, "They will. They don't know you. You're nothing more than a symbol to them. I know it's difficult, but it's something you have to accept. There is no place for you in this world, Rey of Jakku," he extends his hand to her, "No place in this world without me." (TLDR – Rey killed her parents with the Force)
  8. Rey says “No… no… you’re wrong! You’re lying to me as you were lying about everything else! And Kylo says “Why can't you understand?! YOU'RE the one who is living a lie! Your parents abandoned you, and the Resistance is going to as well! But I would never leave you, I would truly understand you! You're still holding on! Let go!" Rey charges at Kylo Ren screaming, but then Poe’s ship destroying the jail ship interrupts them. Kylo is thrown off the wreckage, Poe rescues Rey, Finn and Co.
  9. Kylo tries to get to safe ground, and then Luke confronts him. Luke says, "I realised the truth about the Jedi and the Sith. I know it's too little too late, but I hope you can forgive your Uncle once and for all. I know you feel it, the pull to the Light. You can’t fight it any longer.” Kylo says, "So you finally show your face again, just when you found yourself a new and better apprentice! Get it through your thick skull - the Light brought me pain and misery. Misery that the Dark Side liberated me from!" Luke says “Impressive, every word of that sentence was wrong.”
  10. Then the same fight scene happens. While they fight, Luke tries to explain what Yoda told him - "Obi Wan and Master Qui Gon thought it was Anakin Skywalker who would bring balance to the Force. And for their mistake, the Galaxy paid the price. But what they didn't know was that it was all part of the plan! Their mistake lead to your mother, and then finally to you! All of it, all of it was so that you could be standing here before me right now! You - the other half of the Dyad of the Force!"
  11. Cut to Kylo's perplexed face, but he sees an opening in Luke's stance and fatally stabs him. He kneels on the ground, staring at Kylo with a look that says it was meant to be. Kylo says “Of course you couldn’t defeat me! You foolish old man! Snoke and The First Order will prevail! The Jedi have been nothing but a plague on the Galaxy, AND I WILL CREATE A NEW ORDER!” Luke says, “No… my death... is one step closer to helping you reach your destiny, Ben." Kylo says, “SHUT UP! BEN SOLO IS GONE! I’M KYLO REN! I’M THE SCION OF THE SUPREME LEADER!” Luke just chuckles and says, “No one is ever really gone…” and then he dies. 
  12. The battle ends with the Resistance almost losing but Kylo is heavily wounded. The survivors of the battle on Crait retreat to safety. The movie ends with the same scene of Kylo looking at Han’s dice and Rey closing the Bond.




	5. Rise of the Skywalker (First Act)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TROS was such a dumpster fire that it had to essentially be rebuilt from the ground up. Also, Poe is one of the villains now. You have been warned.

  1. Time Skip – 6 months after TLJ. Rey is continuing her Jedi training with Leia’s help (though she’s bedridden and can only verbally guide her). The rest of the Resistance is brainstorming how to kill Snoke.
  2. It’s shown that Poe has been becoming more sanctimonious and vengeful since the attack from TLJ. His eyes are also blue (implying he is corrupted by Light). He becomes convinced that Kylo Ren is his worst enemy and that he must die. He has also turned against Finn because he feels “once a Stormtrooper always a Stormtrooper.” He has kept him as a prisoner in a jail ship, but knows he can’t abandon him because Leia doesn’t approve. 
  3. Cut to Snoke and Kylo. Snoke discusses how, “even though we lost the majority of our bases, all is not lost. We still have the secret weapon.” He then says, "I must commend your efforts thus far. Your scavenger friend is strong with the Force, albeit untrained. Now she will join us soon, it's only a matter of time." Kylo just nods. (this is implying that Snoke has started encouraging Kylo to FB Rey to brainwash her). Hux talks to Kylo and says “you’re in his good graces now, but don’t let that slip through your fingers.”
  4. Kylo tries FB-ing Rey again while she’s practicing. She tries to shut him down – then he gives her some tips on how to correct the move she’s doing, she follows. They talk about some more Jedi lessons, then he asks if she thought about his proposition. She shuts him down immediately. It’s implied this has been going on for months.
  5. Rey tries to mingle with the rest of the Resistance, but finds that she can’t feel at home with them. She realizes her Bond with Kylo has made her isolated from everyone else. C3PO comes up to her and asks what’s wrong. Rey says it’s nothing. He says “I’ve heard enough from the General to say otherwise.” She looks at him and he says, “There’s something she wants you to know-“And he’s interrupted by Connix saying there’s a meeting.
  6. Poe explains that Snoke is building a superweapon. They ask if it’s another Death Star. Poe says that it isn’t – it’s a device that can channelize The Force to do Jedi Mind Tricks on a mass scale. When they ask how it’s powered – Poe says the team who got that information died before they could find out. Poe has more angry dialogue saying he’s “the only one who can bring justice to the Galaxy, and that justice will come with Kylo’s death.”
  7. Rey corrects him and says “You mean Snoke’s. Snoke is responsible for all this.” Poe goes into a tirade assuming Rey is against him asking “don’t tell me you sympathize with that monster!”. He orders Chewie to lock her in the jail ship for the rest of the meeting. The meeting continues with the Resistance discussing strategies, etc. Poe says more angry dialogue.
  8. Cut to Rey and Finn in the jail ship. Finn says that Poe has been like that for a while. He laments that Phasma was right, that he can’t escape what he was born into. Rey says he can’t just give up, he has to keep trying. Finn says “You don’t understand, Rey! I’ve… done things to people! Things were done to me! Everyone here knows that! Why else would they lock me up in this room? Sometimes, I wonder what would have happened if I had dodged that blaster…”
  9. Cut to a room full of Force sensitive people. The door opens and Hux stops in front of them. He takes out a device, it starts beeping wildly. He nods and escorts them to Snoke. He tells Snoke that “the Force detectors are working” and that he has brought them as per his request and will deal with them. He leaves. Kylo says he doesn’t understand why he’s being asked to capture so many Force people. Snoke beats him and says “it’s none of your business, focus on winning over the girl. Remember she’s key to the triumph of the First Order.” Kylo asks, “and what of my Knights of Ren?” Snoke says, “I kept them to be your personal guard. They are that, and nothing more.” Cue ominous Darth Vader helmet shot.
  10. The next day Rey enters Leia’s room. Lando, all the droids, and Chewie are also there. Leia sits up, something she hasn’t done yet. She stares at Rey intently; Rey asks what’s going on. Leia says she doesn’t have much time, and Rey still needs to complete one more aspect of her training. BB8 shows her the footage he took on Jakku with the ship and the skeletons.
  11. Rey gets a headache again, and in her rage tries to attack BB8, he dodges. Rey whirls around and tries to attack Chewie, he grabs her by the shoulders and restrains her. Leia says – “Stop fighting it. That’s what’s been holding you back all along. Let the Force flow through you, let it tell you clearly what happened that day.”
  12. Rey says “No! It’s all a lie! It’s all a lie that Kylo said- “accidentally revealing her Force Bond, confirming Leia’s suspicions, but instead, she says, “Sometimes the truth can come from those we don’t expect. Don’t block it out, just let it flow.”
  13. Chewie lets go of her. Rey starts breathing deeply, then closes her eyes, and we see the entire flashback of Rey being abandoned and killing her parents from start to end. It shows that Rey's parents were scavengers who wanted to work as smugglers, but didn't have a ship to do so. They're shown to be neglectful and abusive of Rey, calling her useless when she can't do things, hitting her, etc. One day she is taken to Unkar Plutt, and he says they have a ship, but they would like a new scavenger in exchange. Rey's parents give her up without hesitation. Rey tries to go back to them but Unkar Plutt restrains her. Rey screams for them as they fly off in the ship. Her eyes turn yellow (meaning she is using the Dark Side of the Force), and she lets out a high pitched screech, the ship explodes. 
  14. Rey opens her eyes crying, and she looks at Leia, who says “You couldn’t master the Force because you couldn’t accept yourself… but now that you have seen what you really are, do you accept it?” Rey says she doesn’t know, Leia says “You think your past defines you. But it doesn’t. As much as I hate to admit it, Luke was right. The Jedi and Sith both place value on people as symbols of their ideals, instead of as human beings of their own worth."
  15. Rey again slips up and says “Kylo… said that.” Leia smiles and gestures to BB8 again, he shows her the drawing on NaJedah. Rey says “Why are you showing me this? It’s something every Jedi knows. As long as- “but she’s cut off when she sees the last two panels. Rey gasps and looks at Leia. Leia says, “There's still good in Ben, he just needs someone to help him see it." then cut to Rey’s face shaking, trying not to cry. “When I appointed Poe as my successor, I thought I saw some of myself in him, but I didn't know what he would turn into. I thought all was lost... until I finally learned the truth. It’s all up to you now. You must bring balance to the Force. Help us… help me, Rey of Jakku… you’re my only hope." And she dies. All of them stare at her body, Chewie roars sadly. 
  16. A funeral is held in Leia’s honour, and Poe has a ceremony to appoint himself the leader. He gives a speech about how great Leia was, but he has more angry dialogue at the end – “But we must remember who did this to her, the MONSTER who cut her life prematurely! We must give General Leia the vengeance she deserves! I will end Kylo Ren and bring peace to all the Galaxy!” Cut to Rey’s nervous face, and then the throne room where Kylo has his face buried in his hands.
  17. That night - Kylo is lying down in his bed, his eyes are red from crying. This time Rey unconsciously FBs him. She’s practising the difficult Jedi move from before again, she keeps falling down many times. Kylo just watches. Eventually, Rey screams in frustration and cuts a hole in her wall. She looks at Kylo, they lock eyes for a few seconds. Rey walks towards him, hugs him and breaks down. 
  18. They are both hugging each other and crying on the bed. Kylo says, “I thought you hated me.” Rey says, “I don’t know! But who will complete my training now?! Leia and Master Luke are gone! I have no one else to turn to!” Kylo says, “Turn to me then.”, Rey says “You know I can’t do that.” Kylo says, “But I need you.”
  19. Rey’s eyes open, implying she remembers the drawing. Then she says, “Then why don’t you turn to me instead? You don’t have to bow before Snoke. You can still turn… I’ll help you.” Kylo says “How can you say that? You have darkness in you too, Rey. Neither of us can be Jedi, how can we go back?”
  20. Rey says, “And you can’t truly be a Sith, because I know there’s still good in you. If I can accept my darkness, you can accept your light.” Kylo says, “…what are we then?” Rey doesn’t answer and kisses him.
  21. Cut to Hux. He’s watching over the Jedi mind control device. The Force sensitive people are in cages, watching shocked and in tears. In front of the device there is a FO commander. Hux makes a speech about how he was a traitor and failed Snoke. Then he blasts the device at him. The commander says, “[his name] is dead. Glory to The First Order. Long live Supreme Leader Snoke.”
  22. Phasma asks, “are you sure that worked?” Hux explains that the device completely wipes away the person’s personality and memories, and replaces it with that of an empty soldier to the FO. Though now it can only blast one person, he can expand its range to extend to entire planets. “It’s probably going to put you out of a job. It’s done far more than you ever have in your entire career. I’ll tell you what, I’ll let you blast FN218, as a token of my appreciation. And after that I’m going to blast those useless Knights of Ren. One child in a mask is bad enough, I don’t need to deal with any more- “
  23. Hux stops. He holds out his hand and looks here and there. His face becomes a grimace. Phasma asks what’s going on. He says, “Can’t you feel it?! Something’s wrong. Something’s very, very wrong.” He tentatively moves a few steps. He hears loud beeping from his pocket. His face turns white and he breaks into a run, he pulls out a radio and says “This is Commander Hux! There’s a disturbance in Kylo Ren’s chambers! Mobilize the special forces immediately, and if any Knights of Ren try to stop you, stun them!”
  24. Cut to Corrupted Poe being followed by Lando, Chewie, the droids, and Rose, they’re struggling to keep up with him. Rose says, “General Dameron, you can’t do this. Finn has- “he says, “I’m the one who will enact General Organa’s will, and her will is to bring justice to the Galaxy. As long as that THING exists it will continue to endanger us all.” Lando says, “If Luke had the same attitude as you, I would have been executed in Cloud City.” Poe says, “DON’T YOU DARE QUESTION ME! TO QUESTION ME IS TO QUESTION GENERAL ORGANA HERSELF!”
  25. Poe suddenly stops, he holds out his hand, looking here and there (this implies he is mildly Force sensitive). He asks, “Don’t you feel it?” Lando asks what he’s talking about. Poe’s face becomes a scowl, “This aura… it’s pure evil…” Chewie roars. Poe sharply pivots to the right and says, “…and it’s coming from over there.” He runs, the others run after him. All the droids look at each other and 3PO says, “Oh my… I have a very bad feeling about this.”
  26. Cut to Rey and Kylo. Sex is implied – Kylo is shirtless and Rey is wearing a short slip. They wake up, and just stare at each other for some time. Kylo says, “You still never answered my question.” Rey says, “I don’t know what we are either, Ben. To be honest, I feel like I don’t know anything anymore.”
  27. They get up, as they help each other dress, they keep talking. Rey has an epiphany again, she says, “NaJedah… you have to go to NaJedah. I’ll take you there. It has all the answers you seek… the answers WE seek.” Kylo asks why she would want to take him there.
  28. She turns to him, holds his cheeks in her hands and says, “You said it yourself, all this was preordained. You said that it wasn't my destiny to be a Jedi... it isn't your destiny to be a Sith either.” Kylo says, “Then that means we're neither Jedi nor Sith.” Rey says, “Exactly! And that’s what NaJedah will show you. That everything goes back to us… together. Kylo has a look of realisation and says, "When we fought... Luke said that Grandfather being chosen was part of a greater plan... a plan involving me. He called me 'the other half of the Dyad of the Force.'" Rey asks who could have told him that, as he clearly had no idea when they last spoke. Kylo says he has no idea, but that they were both going to find out, and kisses her.
  29. The door is shot open with a blaster and Poe is standing there. He stares shocked, his blaster falls out of his hand. They break apart, and Rey stares at Poe. Then cut to Kylo’s face, and he’s staring at Hux. Hux’s face becomes furious and he hits Rey in the ribs with his blaster, breaking her projection. Kylo screams to protect her but fails, and he falls to the floor. He stares at Hux from the ground, who is smirking angrily.
  30. Cut to Kylo kneeling in front of the Jedi mind trick device. Hux says, “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to kill you. I just couldn’t find a suitable reason to, that is, until now. Except instead of killing you, I can actually put you to good use for once.” He makes a gesture to two Stormtroopers. They walk to the cage with the force-sensitive people. They drag two people out of the cage, some others scream “No!” and reach at them and cry. The other Stormtrooper says “quiet!” and bangs on the cage bars.
  31. Cut to the device and the people being pushed into a giant green pod. He turns a switch; the people start levitating. Then he pulls a lever and they begin screaming in pain and clutching their heads. They are struck by force lightning and their bodies slowly wither and disintegrate. Then a gauge on the device – showing red to blue, fills up to green (halfway). Hux smirks. Kylo stares shocked (implying Snoke never told him how the device is powered)
  32. Cut to Poe with his foot over Rey and a blaster pointed to her head, he has an insane/violent face. “YOU…” he growls as he kicks Rey at the wound she received from Hux, she screams. He keeps beating her up in between words, “General Organa trusted you. She made YOU the Last Jedi. She wanted you to bring balance to the Force, and you… YOU’VE DAMNED US ALL!” He picks her up by the hair and throws her to two Resistance soldiers who put restraints on her. 
  33. Cut to Rey in restraints being dragged by two resistance soldiers and Poe behind them. Chewie tries to stop him but Poe blasts him in his leg and he’s thrown off. Lando tries to explain what Leia said but Poe shoots him in the ribs and he falls down. Rose asks, “What are you going to do to her?!” Poe says, “What I should have done a long time ago. Have her and that Stormtrooper blasted off into open space like the traitors they are! 3PO, make yourself useful for once and have the main laser fired up. I want those two INCINERATED!”
  34. Cut to Hux. He says, “I’m afraid Snoke was right, Ren. You’re no Vader, and you never will be. You’re nothing more than a child in a mask.” (as he’s talking it cuts to Rey being walked to the jail ship). The device is whirring in the background, and the noise is getting higher pitched. Then close up on Kylo’s face and he says, “You’re right I never will be Vader…” then the noise stops, “I’m something stronger.”
  35. Hux says “What- “and Kylo uses the Force to break his restraints and summon his Lightsaber from the other side. He kills the other two Stormtroopers. Cut to Rey using the Force to break her restraints in the same way and killing the two Resistance soldiers. She sprints away. Cut to Kylo escaping the device room and running towards where the ships are docked. In the background Hux can be heard screaming “After him! Get him now!” He finds a random ship and blasts off.
  36. Cut to Rey breaking Finn out of the jail ship and the sound of blasters in the background. Finn says “what are you doing?!” Rey says, “No time to explain! We have to go!” Cut to Kylo plugging in some coordinates on the ship and him dodging some lasers. Then cut to Hux screaming “Are you simpletons blind?! Can’t you aim properly! You will blow that traitor out of the sky if it’s the last thing you ever do!” Then a laser hits the side of Kylo’s ship, he descends a little but course corrects.
  37. Cut to the droids waiting at the docks, 3PO is agonizing about how bad the situation is, R2D2 tells him to stop whining and do something, 3PO tells him to shut up, BB8 nods in agreement to R2. Then they turn around and see Rey and Finn running towards them, Rey suspiciously pulls out her lightsaber. 3PO says, “Wait, Young Rey! I’m not against you, far from it! In fact, I know where the Falcon is stationed! Follow me!”
  38. In the background they hear blaster sounds and Poe screaming, “KILL THEM! KILL THE TRAITORS!” They nod and follow 3PO’s lead. BB8 tries to follow them but Finn stops him, “No, you have to stay here. See if you can make Poe come to his senses. If anyone can do it, it's you.” BB8 stares sadly but beeps in agreement.
  39. They get to the Falcon but Rose is already there. They stop. Finn says, “Don’t tell me you’re trying to stop us.” Rose says, “No. I’m coming with you.” But before they can get on to the Falcon they hear a blaster sound. Rose leaps forward and takes the bullet for Finn. She’s injured but not critically. In that process, they’re thrown towards another ship. Finn, Rose, and R2D2 take a TIE fighter, while Rey and 3PO take the Falcon.
  40. Cut to scenes of Rey and Finn/Rose and Kylo escaping Poe and Hux. Finn asks Rey where they should be headed to. Rey says to just follow her. Kylo, realizing things are bad, uses an escape pod to get out of his ship. But in the scuffle, Finn and Rose’s ship takes a hit and they’re thrown off course. Rey screams thinking they’re dead. Then she is hit, and the Falcon crashes.




	6. Rise of the Skywalker (Second Act)

  1. Cut to a destroyed ship on Takodana. Finn, Rose, and R2D2 wake up and check on each other. They decide to go to Maz to repair the ship. Finn asks what's going on, Rose says that she doesn't know herself, but she knows that Maz will have an idea. Finn says “but why don’t you just tell me what you know?” Rose says because she’s too terrified of his Berserk Mode and thinks saying it could trigger him. Finn gets angry and insists he has it under control. Rose says he doesn’t, and she tells him his problem lies in trying to cure/deny his Berserk Mode instead of accepting it as a part of him. Finn silently takes in what she says but doesn’t agree or disagree. 
  2. Cut to Maz in a library going through some ancient texts, Finn says - “I was told you’d be here.” She turns around and greets them but asks why they’ve come here and why they aren’t with the Resistance. Rose explains that Poe has caused a mutiny and wants both Rey and Finn killed, and she came to her for help with repairing the ship. Maz says "I can have the ship repaired for a fee, but I can tell that's not all you seek from me. Something has happened... and you want answers."
  3. Rose explains - “One of the First Order’s bases was in NaJedah. There we saw something, something that challenges everything we know about the Jedi. She gestures to R2 and he shows her the ancient drawing. Maz drops her books and stares wide eyed. Rose continues, “Poe wants Finn killed on account of him being a former Stormtrooper, as you saw before. But he wants Rey killed because… we saw her… and Kylo Ren… together.” Finn clenches his fists in his hands, grits his teeth, and takes deep breaths - a sign he is going into Berserk Mode. Rose slaps him with a book. He calms down and says, “Thanks, I needed that.”
  4. Maz stands still as a stone, mouth wide as she stares at the drawing. She blinks, gathers her composure, and whispers to herself, “‘The Force forever torn in twain shall devastate the land. Salvation comes through union, through two souls hand in hand…’ I was right. I was right all along. The prophecy has finally been fulfilled.” Finn asks, “What prophecy?”
  5. Cut to some repair droids lugging the ship near Maz's house and setting to work on repairs. Then cut to Rose, Finn, and Maz. Maz plonks a huge book onto a table in front of them and opens it. She begins explaining - "In the days of the Old Republic, this book was considered a heretic text. Most of their kind were burned, but some survived." She keeps turning the pages until she finds the text she was looking for. It's a diagram of all the abilities the Force possesses - it looks like a cross between a magic circle and the yin yang symbol. 
  6. Maz continues, "The Force was originally all-encompassing, it was just that some were more attuned to it than others. Those people honed their gifts and used them however they desired. Yet of course, when there is power, there are always those who want to control it." She turns the page to show the same drawing, only split in half with some abilities classed as "Light" and others classed as "Dark." Finn has a look of realisation on his face, "...the Jedi and the Sith."
  7. Maz continues, "Indeed. The Jedi believed only the purest and most righteous could take up the Force, the Sith believed only the strongest and most powerful were worth of it. That set the stage for keeping the Galaxy in a cycle of conflict. The Jedi were at the top, and then the Sith, and on and on it would turn, with innocents caught in the crossfire every time." Maz turns the next page, and it shows the ancient drawing without the last two panels.
  8. Maz continues, "This endless cycle put the Force in great pain, as it was never meant to be split in this manner. So the Force, in the form of visions, gave a prophecy to the most powerful Force users on either side..." she turns the page to the last two panels. Then she picks up a newer book, and turns to a page of a drawing. There is only one man with the demon under his feet and an orb in his hands. 
  9. "...but the Jedi and Sith were not pleased with what they were told. While both of them formed their moral codes around ensuring this prophecy would never come to fruition, they dealt with the prophecy itself differently. The Sith rejected it entirely, but the Jedi mangled it beyond recognition to suit their needs. When Master Qui Gon Jin, and his Padwan, Obi Wan Kenobi came to Tatooinie 60 years ago and returned with Anakin Skywalker, they had no idea that their actions were motivated by centuries of deliberate misinformation." 
  10. She compares the two drawings side by side, "The prophecy, as it was known in the time of the Galactic Republic was - "A scion of a fallen kingdom shall rise from the realm of shadows. An equal from the realm of light - a slave from a desert planet, shall vanquish the darkness and bring balance to the Force. However, the original prophecy was - A scion of a fallen kingdom shall rise from the realm of shadows and be met by an equal from the realm of light - a slave from a desert planet. They shall unify the two halves of the Force and restore the Galaxy to its former state... through their union in marriage." 
  11. Rose and Finn stare shocked at Maz, then Rose speaks up, "But why would the Jedi and Sith want to cover this up?" Maz replies, "Once the Force is unified, Light and Dark as we know it, as well as the institutions that kept this dichotomy alive would cease to exist. No Light and Darkness means no more conflict. No more conflict means no more Sith. No more Sith means no more Jedi. And no more Jedi... means no more power." She punctuates this last statement with closing the book with a thud. 
  12. Cut to Kylo on NaJedah. He’s hobbling up a stone hill, clutching his bleeding leg. He makes laboured/pained noises as he climbs. He finally comes across the ancient drawing. He stares at it. There are several cuts from the drawing to his face. He closes his eyes and takes several deep breaths (he is trying to FB Rey), but there is no response. He tries again, still no response. He screams in anguish and tries to cut the drawing with his lightsaber, but it does nothing and instead he makes a cut in his good leg. He punches the stone several times until his hand hurts too much and the pain causes him to kneel on the floor, clutching his head.
  13. Cut to Rey waking up in a jungle. She checks on 3PO, he’s okay. They survey the Falcon, which is very badly damaged. So they need to find a place to stay while Rey repairs it. They wander through a forest and talk. Rey asked 3PO why he saved her, he says it was what General Leia would have wanted. She asks how he came to be in Leia’s service, he explains. Rey asks what about before that, and does he remember his creator? He freezes for a moment. Rey asks what’s wrong. He talks about how he just realised he has some gaps in his memory. 3PO looks around and then he gasps, saying he knows where they are and grabs Rey’s hand, dragging her. 
  14. He drags her to the Ewoks village from ROTJ - Rey realises they are in Endor. The Ewoks still remember 3PO and treat him like a god as before. Rey asks what’s going on, 3PO says it’s a long story and he will explain everything later. They throw a bonfire dinner for them but Rey just takes her food and goes to the wreckage of the Falcon (which actually isn’t that far from the village) - eating while working on the repairs. In the middle of fixing the Falcon she looks up at the sky. She starts crying, but wipes the tears from her eyes and begins to work. 
  15. The next day at the resistance ship, it shows all the soldiers running around silently doing their work, cowering in fear of Poe. Poe is barking orders to everyone and going on and on about how “the traitors must be stopped.” BB8 tries to intervene, but Poe kicks him to the corner of the room. Connix comes in and tells Poe that the secret weapon is almost done, but Hux is the scion of the Supreme Leader now because he staged a mutiny against Kylo. Poe says, “Good, that makes him easier to kill.” Connix looks very nervous and says, “There’s more to this war than just killing Kylo Ren.” Poe says killing him is what this war is as he walks away. 
  16. Connix sadly slumps in a chair and looks around. Chewie roars behind her and he sits down next to her. She tells him about her worries. Chewie roars again. She says, “Are you crazy?! I can’t!” Chewie whines and gestures around at the scared soldiers. Connix turns to him and says, “You’re right. I can. I should.” 
  17. Cut to Connix and Poe in a hallway. Poe asks what the matter is. Connix says, “There’s something I need to tell you. Morale is at an all time low. Nobody wants to fight anymore, but they’re all too afraid to say it. They’re scared of YOU, General Dameron. Ever since the Battle on Crait… you haven’t been yourself. That worries me-” Poe screams at Connix and orders for her to be thrown in a jail ship. He then says, “EVERY LAST TRAITOR WILL BE PUNISHED UNTIL THE FIRST ORDER IS STOPPED!” 
  18. Cut to Rey wandering around Endor looking for the remains of the Death Star - because she wants to see it for herself and because she knows it has parts to repair the Falcon with. She finds it. She goes inside, looking around at all the remains. She steps on a Holo Pad and it boots up. The footage and audio are cracked, but it’s a conversation between Vader and Palpatine about how some Sith have tried to use the Force to transfer their soul into objects, but nobody has ever succeeded (important for later…). 
  19. She decides that the parts from the Holo Pad will help, so she takes it. She then closes her eyes and takes several deep breaths. There’s no response. She tries again, still no response. Rey says out loud, “Ben… where are you? Why can’t I reach you? I lost Han, Luke, and Leia. The Resistance turned on me. And now I’ve lost Finn and Rose. I don’t have anything left. Please… if you’re there… don’t leave me… I need you.” 
  20. Ben wakes up on NaJedah. He looks around wildly. He blinks a few times and says, “She’s still alive… I know where she is.” 
  21. Cut to Rose trying to use a device to communicate with the Falcon’s tracker so that they can find Rey. Finn hears the sound of electricity crackling. He turns to Rose and says not to bother as the tracker must have broken when Rey crashed. Rose says - "We have to keep trying! The future of the Galaxy depends on Rey getting this information on time, remember? If The Force chose her she has to be still alive!" 
  22. Finn muses, "Then if we're alive... did the Force choose us too? Was me getting hit by that blaster part of some grander scheme as well? If The Force wanted to put an end to all this conflict, why would it allow me to go through all this? Why me, and not the other Stormtroopers?" Maz says that those are good questions, but nobody can answer them. She tells him that regardless of whether or not he is part of a greater destiny, he has to stand for what he believes in, and that he doesn't have to be a hero to do great things. 
  23. Suddenly, they hear beeping from the device. Then it stops. The beeps start and stop several times, then they become more steady and show some coordinates. Rose says, “She’s fixing it… she’s fixing the Falcon! They’re okay! They made it!” Then Rose has a look of horror on her face, “Oh no… but if we know she’s okay, then-” Finn finishes her sentence, “...then it’s only a matter of time before Poe does. No time to waste, we’re setting a course for Endor.” Maz escorts them to the ship. She says, “You know what you must do, right?” They nod. Maz says, “Then may the Force… ALL of the Force… be with you.” 
  24. Cut to a tracking monitor in the Resistance ship and a fist smashing it. Poe turns around wildly and screams at the soldiers for letting Rey escape. BB8 keeps beeping wildly and running at Poe the whole time, but Poe ignores him. Poe tells everyone to set a course for Endor and prepare to fire at will if Rey or Kylo Ren is seen. 
  25. Cut to 3PO hearing Ewoks screaming, he runs to sort out the confusion and sees them poking at Finn, Rose, and R2D2 with sticks and tied up above a pot like Han and Leia were in ROTJ. 3PO stops them and unties them. He says to R2 “You had Young Rey worried sick, you know!” He beeps something, and 3PO says, “Well you should have run faster, you nitwit!” Rose tells them to stop arguing and they need to find Rey. 3PO says, “I’m afraid Young Rey doesn’t spend very much time here. She mostly scavenges for parts to fix the Falcon. Sometimes, I wonder what goes on in that head of hers...” Finn says they have to tell her something important when she gets back, and they don’t have much time since Poe could be on their tail. 3PO asks, “tell her what?” 
  26. Cut to Rey in the Death Star ruins, looking around for parts and also at old relics. She finds Darth Vader’s half-melted breathing mechanism. She fiddles with it curiously. Suddenly a voice behind her says, “Darth Vader had to use that to breathe because his lungs burned on Mustafar, the night Obi-Wan tried to stop him from creating the Empire.” She turns around and sees someone in an outfit and mask similar to what Leia wore when she went to rescue Han from carbonite. 
  27. “Some people say the Sith were responsible for all the Galaxy’s evils, that Anakin’s love for Padme doomed the Galaxy, that if he hadn’t been tempted by attachment… we would all be in a better place.” He takes a few steps closer to Rey and circles her, she just stares at him. 
  28. “...but from my point of view, it was the Jedi who were at fault. Their own hubris led to Anakin Skywalker’s rise, to him building all this… and to his fall. I suppose then, this place is a reminder… of what happens when people feel that the only way to be worthy of the Force is to give up everything that makes us human. If the path to the Light requires we abandon that which we love, then let me walk on the Dark side.” 
  29. Rey responds, “...who are you?” The person says, “Isn’t it obvious?” He takes off his mask, revealing Kylo, “...someone who loves you.” Rey stares agape, she touches his face to check if he’s real. They kiss, they hug each other and cry. Kylo explains that Hux staged a mutiny and declared himself the new scion of the Supreme Leader, Rey explains that the same thing happened to her. Kylo laments how he’s been cast out and how he has nowhere to go. Then he gets an idea, he suggests that he and Rey elope. Rey asks where they would go. He says, anywhere where the First Order can’t find them. Then a voice behind them says, “But no such place exists, does it?” 
  30. They turn around to find Hux and Finn, Rose, 3PO, and R2 captured by the FO. Hux starts clapping and says, “Well done, Kylo. I seriously underestimated you. But you knew what was going on after all. Congratulations, you passed the test.” He looks at Hux in shock and asks, “What are you talking about?” Hux says, “No need to keep up the charade, Ren. You did as the Supreme Leader wanted - seduced the girl to bring her to us… for our grand master plan.” 
  31. Rose says, “That’s a load of bantha dung and we BOTH know it, Hux. The Dyad of the Force has finally come together. Your pathetic little First Order is going to go down in flames, and your scion is going to play a part in it.” The Stormtrooper guarding them stuns her. Hux then orders the Stormtroopers to capture Rey. She gets out her lightsaber but Hux presses a button on the Force Detector and it turns off, Rey can’t turn it on afterwards. She is captured as well. Hux says, “You know what to do.” to the Stormtroopers. And to Kylo he says, “Now come on, Supreme Leader Snoke is waiting to tell you a job well done…” Kylo stares at the situation helplessly, Rey stares at him in tears as she’s dragged off. 




	7. Rise of the Skywalker (Third Act)

  1. Cut to Kylo in Snoke’s throne room, the Jedi Mind Trick ray has been moved there. He stares at Snoke. He says “You’ve done very well. Indeed, you aren’t Vader at all… Vader wasn’t even one tenth of your brilliance. I had to use desperate measures to get a stubborn oaf like you to do this, but in the end, you understood. You knew I would never betray you. You knew that I was the only one who would recognize your brand of genius…” he turns to a Praetorian guard and asks him to “bring them in.” 
  2. Finn, Rose, and Rey are brought kneeling before the throne in chains. Rey is staring at Kylo pleadingly. Snoke says, “Now the resistance is fractured and their new general has gone mad with zeal. Destroying them will be child’s play. But first… allow me to introduce your new apprentice…” He gestures to Rey and Kylo sighs in relief. 
  3. Rey says “I’ll never join you!” Kylo says, “It’s all right, Rey. I was wrong to think Snoke had betrayed me. He knows what’s good for us. The First Order won’t abandon you like the Resistance did, we’ll complete your training. We’ll take care of you… we’ll finally be together.” A look of hesitation shows in Rey’s face. She asks, “...If I go with you, will you tell Snoke to let my friends go? The Resistance won’t welcome them back, they’ve been declared traitors too. So you have nothing to worry about.” Kylo looks at Snoke for an answer, he says, “I will, no harm will come to them.” Finn says, “Rey! Don’t do it! It’s a trap!” but he gets hit on the head. Rey says, “All right, I’ll go with you.” 
  4. Snoke stares silently and then says, “Do it.” The Stormtroopers drag Finn and Rose into the Mind Trick Ray and close the door on the chamber. Kylo asks what he’s doing but Snoke tells him to shut up. Rey sputters and tries to run towards them but the Stormtroopers grab her and make her kneel in front of the ray. Kylo gets up and tries to stop it but Snoke drags him back. Kylo asks, “What is the meaning of this?!” Snoke says, “You can’t expect them to lay down that easily. Of course, as non-Force sensitives, they can’t give us very much power, but it is something.” The weapon is pointed at Rey. Kylo stares in horror and screams at Snoke, “But you said you’d take her with us!!” Snoke says, “And I am a man of my word. The Dyad of the Force is the greatest threat to our existence if left unchecked… but if we bend it to our will… it will be our greatest asset.” 
  5. Rey turns around and looks at Snoke, Kylo does the same. He says, “...you knew. You knew all along… and you never told me.” Snoke says, “I always knew, boy. I knew the moment you laid eyes on the girl that the day of reckoning was at hand. The Jedi and the Sith alike tried to erase it from history to keep themselves in power, and thus Vader knew nothing about it at all. But I have been waiting countless years for this day… waiting for the day to wield the blade deemed to kill me as my own.” 
  6. Cut to Kylo’s furious face. He says, “Don’t blast her… there has to be another way…” Snoke says, “Oh no, my boy. I’m not going to blast her… YOU will.” And he uses the Force to thrust the remote into Kylo’s hand. He manipulates his finger to push the button but Kylo fights it. At the same time Hux presses another button on the force detector and electricity comes and shocks Rey. She screams in pain as she is tortured. As Kylo fights against it Snoke says, “Who are you going to believe? Centuries old scribbles from a long-destroyed moon? Or the one who showed you the path to glory when everyone else shunned you? You came so far, Kylo Ren… you can’t throw it away now.” Kylo screams “NO!” and tries to grab his lightsaber but fails. Snoke cackles.
  7. Snoke says, “The Jedi were right about ONE thing however, love will make you weak! The only way for you to rise, Young Solo, is to destroy that which you love, just as everyone you loved destroyed you! There is no place for you in this world, Kylo Ren! No place in this world WITHOUT ME!” That triggers Kylo to break Snoke’s control and he controls his lightsaber in Snoke’s pocket to cut him in half, killing him. Hux gets distracted on seeing this and Rey takes advantage of it by using the Force to grab her lightsaber and cut the Force detector in half. She tries to kill Hux but he dodges the blow and manages to escape the throne room. 
  8. Meanwhile Kylo fights off some Praetorian guards, and Rey slices open the chamber of the laser to free Finn and Rose. She tells them to escape while she fights the remaining guards off. They nod and run out. The same Praetorian guard fight scene from TLJ plays out. Just when they think the fight is over, one guard pretends to be down and tries to kill Kylo. Rey screams “Ben!” And this time she manages to do the difficult Jedi move she was practising for so long. She rejoices in her success for a few seconds, then Kylo says, “No time to waste, we have to get out of here.” 
  9. Cut to Finn and Rose, having rescued R2 and 3PO off-screen, trying to make their way out of the FO. They run to where some escape pods are and put them there, hoping they’ll land to safety. When they leave that area, Phasma confronts them. She says, “FN218… how lovely to see you again.” Finn freezes, he begins to sweat, his eyes grow dark. Phasma steps towards him, “I told you didn’t I? Try as you might… you can never escape what you were born into-” Finn screams and tries to attack Phasma with his blaster, he misses. Rose and Finn and Phasma all run throughout the ship while fighting each other. Phasma shoots Rose in the leg and she falls down. Finn and Phasma fight some more while Rose tries to reach for her blaster. Finn tries to land a critical blow on her but Phasma pushes him down.
  10. Phasma says, “Did you think you would find a home in the Resistance? Did you think you could be one of them? Of course not. You were born a Stormtrooper, and you’ll die a Stormtrooper.” Finn feels his Berserk Mode coming on, but he remembers what Rose said. He stops trying to fight it. He goes Berserk on Phasma and overpowers her, Rose manages to get a critical shot amidst this, striking her down. Once Phasma is down, Finn goes back to normal. He looks down at his hands for a moment, shocked that he was able to control himself even while Berserk. Phasma says, “Killing me won’t make you a hero.” Finn says, “Well, I’m no hero.” He shoots a door open and throws her into open space. 
  11. But before they can rejoice in their victory they feel lasers going by them. So they continue running. But just before they can get out of the door a laser destroys part of the ship. They look out to see the Resistance ship has launched a full-blown attack on the FO. Rose asks how they’re going to escape now. Finn says he knows where the transport ships are held and they can escape from there. 
  12. Cut to Rey and Kylo running away. Rey asks where he is taking her. He says he’s going to mobilize his Knights of Ren to protect them from Hux. He explains they’re only loyal to him so there’s no danger. Rey asks why Snoke would try to kill her when he said he needed her. Kylo said “He didn’t want me to kill you. That weapon was supposed to wipe your mind clean and render you nothing but his stooge. He was using the Force of innocent people to power it.” He stops at a door and opens it - all the Knights are there guarding his chamber suite. He explains the situation to them. They nod and go behind them. They feel the ship being rocked and hear the hulls breaking. As they get closer to the exit, they see that the Resistance ship is attacking. They decide to go to where the transport ships are. Before they can get there, however, they are stopped by Hux. 
  13. Hux and Rey, Kylo, and the Knights of Ren all fight. The fight leads them into a command room where Darth Vader’s helmet is. Hux is overpowered and is killed. Suddenly the Knights of Ren are blown outside the room by an unseen wind and the door is sealed shut. Rey and Kylo try to get out but it’s no use. The air around them becomes sticky and there is an evil aura around them. They hear Palpatine’s signature laugh. They look around for the source of the voice, and the camera closes in on Darth Vader’s helmet. 
  14. Palpatine’s voice says - “Did you really think someone with my power could EVER be really gone? I spent twenty-two years in this accursed form building a new body… but it was a small price to pay, as in the end, I had found YOU!” Rey gasps as though she knows who it is, Kylo says, “No… it can’t be!” Palpatine’s voice says, “Even without a physical form… I will always be a part of you, Young Solo. With the Dyad of the Force... I will be unstoppable, and the GALAXY WILL BE MINE!" Kylo suddenly kneels down, in the background Rey is screaming “No, Ben! You have to fight it!” But then Rey kneels down as well. 
  15. Their eyes go from yellow to brown and back again. Kylo lunges towards Rey while clutching his head, Rey tries to punch Kylo but misses. His mind has flashes of the Holo vision of Darth Vader being his grandfather, Luke berating him while corrupted by Light, being bullied by the other students. Rey’s mind flashes to the day she killed her parents, Unkar Plutt abusing her, Poe betraying her. Palpatine’s voice says “Let the anger flow through you! Let it consume you! Feed your vengeance, your hunger for blood!” Suddenly Rey remembers when she and Kylo touched hands in TLJ, Kylo sees that memory as well. They remember the ancient drawing, then Kylo remembers Leia singing him a song when he was little. The camera lingers on a shot of young Ben sitting on Leia’s lap for some time. 
  16. He shakes his head wildly and snaps out of the trance, Rey also snaps out. She and Kylo look at each other. Palpatine tries to possess them again, but they both block him with the Force. Palpatine says, “Impossible! You WILL BOW TO ME! AS YOU SKYWALKERS ARE DESTINED TO DO!” Each time he tries, they keep blocking him again. 
  17. Kylo says, “The Force forever torn in twain shall devastate the land.” Rey continues, “Salvation comes through union, through two souls hand in hand.” They both keep blocking the projections as they walk towards the helmet. Kylo continues, “For both in Darkness and in Light..." Rey continues, "...evil can’t be ignored.” They turn on their lightsabers - both are white. Rey and Kylo say in unison - “And when we join our hearts as one, balance shall be restored!” They both cleave Darth Vader’s helmet in half - releasing Palpatine’s soul as it screams and disintegrates. Rey and Kylo hug each other, relieved that it’s over. 
  18. Cut to Poe wildly shooting at the FO ship when he feels a blaster shoot him in the back. He turns around to see that Connix is staging a mutiny. Poe tries to attack her but he gets shot again by BB8. He tries to get up but Chewie picks him up and drags him to where Finn and Rose are standing, ready to throw him into the jail ship. He bangs on the door of the jail screaming about how they’re all traitors and he will kill them. BB8 rolls up to him and looks him in the eye. It lingers on a shot of them staring at each other. 
  19. Everyone including Kylo comes to visit Poe on Couruscant, where he is still held in jail. Poe’s eyes are back to normal. They all stare at each other blankly. Then Poe speaks up, “...he can’t be forgiven for his crimes.” Rey angrily moves towards the jail cell but Kylo stops her. Poe continues, “...and I can’t either. Finn and everyone else… told me the truth. I did General Organa wrong. I was too blinded by my own righteousness to see it. I… don’t deserve to be Leia’s successor. Not after what I’ve done.” Rey says, “And that… is the first step to becoming worthy. You might not be worthy to be her successor now, but prove it to her later. Leia understood that justice comes from what we do, not where we stand. She wanted you to learn that as well.” Poe sighs and closes his eyes. 
  20. He opens them and there is another time skip of many years - Poe has been appointed the leader of the New Republic, with the droids, Lando, Finn, Rose, and Connix on his council. Finn asks if he still feels worthy of the position, he says “With you guys guiding me, I’m confident I won’t lose my way again.” BB8 beeps happily and follows them. R2D2 says something, and 3PO starts arguing with him. Rose wonders how Rey is doing. Connix says she’s sure that she’s doing just fine. 
  21. Cut to a Force school where all the kids have white lightsabers, the kids’ parents are watching them learn from a distance and encouraging them. Zoom out and it’s shown Rey is watching this from a window. She hears footsteps and Ben stands by her side to watch the students learn. Rey and Kylo look at each other and pose like how the couple posed in the ancient drawing - the movie ends.




End file.
